Universe 9's Assassin Boss
|anime debut = "The Evil Emperor Returns! A Reception from Mysterious Assassins?" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Assassin Agent of Destruction |Allegiance = Universe 9's Assassins |FamConnect = }} The Boss of Universe 9's Assassins is an assassin and leader of a group of assassins hired by Sidra and Ro in Universe 9 to kill Universe 7's Frieza. Appearance He is a large brown anthropomorphic bulldog. He wears a purple and yellow lined hat with three white rounded parts on top, purple and yellow lined armbands, a purple and yellow lined belt, baggy white pants, and grey shoes. Personality The assassin leader is rather strategic, creating two copies of Sidra's Energy of Destruction to use as decoys to trick Frieza into thinking he had eliminated it so that he would drop his guard and he could attack him with the real one. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga He and his subordinates are hired by Sidra and Ro to assassinate Frieza to prevent Universe 7 to participate in the Tournament of Power. After meeting with Sidra and Roh, he is given a Energy of Destruction ball by Sidra to get the job done. After arriving at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace and being questioned by Goku, he refuses to reveal any information about their reason to be there. He is quickly shot by a Death Beam by Frieza, and is sent plummeting into the water. He later recovers and throws a Energy of Destruction ball at Frieza, who effortlessly destroys it and a second one before he can even throw it. However he is able to catch him off guard with a third ball, though Frieza eventually escapes it and contains it. Frieza then proceeds to finish him off with a Death Beam. It is unknown whether he was erased after Universe 9 lost the Tournament of Power since he was killed in Universe 7. Power He appeared to have very basic power that paled in comparison to those like Goku and Frieza. He is shown to be rather cunning, however, and tricked Frieza with his multiple copy of Energy of Destruction and struck him when his guard is down. However, he is quickly killed by Frieza's Death Beam. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy of Destruction' - He is granted a portion of the God of Destruction Sidra's energy in the shape of a ball that can destroy an individual from existence. **'Replica Energy of Destruction' - He was shown to have the capability of making multiple copy orbs of destruction, which he used to trick Frieza and strike him when his guard was lowered. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiko Kawazu *Funimation dub: Reagan Murdock *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Mendoza *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Paulo Porto Battles *Universe 9's Assassin Boss & Universe 9's Assassins vs. Goku and Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) (anime only) Trivia *It isn't known whether his soul was transferred back to his home universe or remained in the 7th Universe's Other World. Gallery AssassinHaikaiEnergy.png|The Assassin Boss using Sidra's Energy of Destruction References Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Unnamed Characters